troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmful To Minors
This troper's mother found her reading the back of some books her mother had borrowed from her sister. Anne Rice's Sleeping Beauty. Damn, I have never seen my mother run that fast, or ever seen her remove a book from my hands, EVER AGAIN. Funnily enough, I wasn't interested in opening up the book. I just liked reading the back of all of her romance novels. *This troper innocently "borrowed" her aunt's copy of the first Outlander book to read, figuring that romance novel must naturally equal Harlequin-style fluff. I don't know how far I got into it before she pried it out of my little hands. (I was, perhaps, ten.) This is the romance novel with all the historically accurate profanity, historically accurate sex and graphic male rape. (Also, I kept trying to borrow my mom's copy of Tale Of The Body Thief and have her not notice..) *This troper was looking for her Bible under her parents' bed when she found a condom container. When she was 10 and starting to learn about...things. She was shuddering for an hour. *This troper's cousin (aged ten at the time), upon learning she was getting twin siblings, went up and asked her father "Gee Dad, did you forget the condom?" Our reaction was outright hilarity mixed with a good dose of "Errrrr...." Do we have a trope for Crowning Moment Of Funny melded with Squick? *This troper comes from a family who've just tended towards reading more adult novels earlier than average, now the Discworld novels aren't particularly adult, but those covers resulted in the odd upset teacher back in primary school. *The daughter of this troper's friend was looking through her parent's bedroom when she found a condom in their draw. The only explination she was given was "It's Daddy's. Put it back where you found it." She was about 6 and that was acceptable to her. *This troper was 8 and bored at her aunt's place, so what did she do when she found a black and white comic? She started colouring it in. Why did Auntie freak out? It was an erotic comic. *This Troper's mother was a schoolteacher in one of the most violent school districts in the US. One day, she sent the kids out to play, and they came back in and said, "Mrs. ______! There's a dead body in the playground!" Indeed there was. And it so happened to be the case that the school was located across the street from a bar. *This is one half of the explanation for people's fear of clowns. The other half is Stephen King's It. *My second cousin seems to be very similar to me. If so, if he likes to read fine. If by then he takes a Warriors book, I'm going to take it out of his hands. He's got five year until I'll let him read it. *This troper got in one during the last few months of his childhood (Just before he turned 18), while he was visiting his sister over at her house one night. Her husband was going to clean the living room, but because he got called into work early, he didn't have time to straighten anything up; resulting in me seeing a box of condoms on the floor. OF course, by then I already knew what condoms where for, resulting in an urgent need for Brain Bleach. *I (Fniff), was a fan of Stephen King... At age 9. Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Star reading some stories from the Arabian Nights at 10. And no, it wasn't a "for kids" version. *This troper and his wife enjoy some "adult entertainment" to spice up our sex life. We left one of the cases out once and my son (he was six or seven at the time) noticed it. I grabbed it away from him before he could get a look at it, as it was one of the covers without the naughty bits covered. *I found my dad's secret collection of erotic manhwa at age 10. I never told him, but I couldn't help it; I kept sneaking looks into it now and then. *This troper got a stern lecture (he is 19) from his parents after one of their friend's son (age 7) got onto his computer (he had been reading Latias' Journey and Twilight Valley before). Needless to say, said kid was traumatized at the incredible level of brutality and gore contained in Latias' Journeyand he spouted off "bastard", "asshole" and "damn" nearly constantly (thanks to Twilight Valley).Mother: http://web.archive.org/web/20100406040644/http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DialgaX Dialga X, you're old enough to read stuff like that. Part of being old enough to read things like that is being responsible enough to make sure those who are not old enough to read things like that don't get their hands on it. Category:Troper Tales